Lecciones de Vida
by jaelinna
Summary: tras un triste hecho, comprendió que la amistad es lo primero


Nota: Saint Seiya no me pertenece sino a Masami Kurumada

/…/

**Lecciones de vida**

El atardecer era hermoso…el cielo ahora azul indicaba que la noche ya pronto llegaba.

Desde dentro de la simple casa, el llanto de un pequeño lo saco de sus pensamientos. Con pesadez y el cansancio de los años, fue hasta donde provenían aquellos lamentos. Tras llegar a la sala, un pequeño de azules cabellos se lanzo a sus piernas mientras que por sus mejillas muchas lágrimas caían.

Dejo que el pequeño se desahogara lo mejor posible, con todos los años ya había aprendido esa vital lesión de su amigo y maestro…

"_Lo mejor es solo llorar, deja que las lagrimas digan lo que las palabras no pudieron expresar"_

Camino hasta un sofá, mientras el pequeño lloraba en su regazo. Tras unos momentos, el pequeño que ya no lloraba, miro con sus ojitos aun rojitos a aquella persona que admiraba como a nadie, su héroe…

-ahora que ya paso, dime, ¿Qué te sucedió pequeño?

-fueron ellos abuelos, son unos tontos, me da lo mismo lo que hagan-decía mientras apretaba sus manitas contra la ropa del anciano y sus ojitos se volvían a humedecer

-¿ellos?, ¿te refieres a tus amigos?, ¿los que te quieren tanto y han venido a verte a casa cuando estás enfermo?, ¿ellos que te trajeron el robot que tanto querías para tu cumpleaños?, o ¿te refieres a los que el domingo pasado te levantaban en el aire por haber hecho el único gol del partido, y con eso la victoria?

El niño solo agacho la cabeza al entender las palabras del senil. Sabía que probablemente las cosas de nuevo las había tomado con el impulso que ya era algo notorio de familia.

-Si abuelo, fueron mis amigos

-¿Qué paso ahora?

-Dante me molesto porque me caí camino a la escuela

-¿seguro que fue solo eso?-el mayor ya conocía muy bien al pequeño, sabía que su actitud no era muy distinta a la que alguna vez tubo el

-no, después Albali comenzó a decir que nací con dos piernas izquierdas-el jovencito de apoco se ponía rojo de la vergüenza, al percatarse que n la mirada de su abuelo, le transmitía las mismas palabras que siempre le decía… _¿y todo por eso?-_y después los gemelos de Castor y Pólux me fueron haciendo zancadillas camino de regreso_._

-pequeño, pequeño-tras un suspiro y revolverle los cabellos a su nieto, lo miro directamente a los ojos-sabes, si me hubieras contado eso hace más de 40 años, créeme que te hubiera recomendado que fueras tras ellos y los hubieras golpeado o simplemente que los ignoraras y que les dijeran que no te importan.

-¿en serio abuelo?, ¿pero si a ti no te gusta que me golpee ni que me enoje con ellos?

-así es, pero aunque no lo creas, cuando era joven, yo vivía peleando con mis mejores amigos, en ocasiones los molestaba por sus diferencias con nosotros hasta que se ponían a llorar [1], en ocasiones, sin conocerlos, les decía ciego o sordo [2], y otras simplemente los molestaba por cualquier cosa, pero cuando tenía tu edad, paso algo muy triste, que me hizo recapacitar que la amistad esta por sobre toda las cosas

-¿Qué te paso abuelo?, ¿Qué fue eso que te paso?

-es una historia muy larga, y mañana tienes clases, así que ahora ve, lávate los dientes y a la cama a dormir como los niños buenos y obedientes

-mamá dice que salí a ti, desobediente, así que ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta abuelo-ambos hombres rieron ante aquel comentario. El mayor se acomodo en el sofá mientras el pequeño aun en sus piernas miraba con entusiasmo a su héroe

-como empiezo…

-por el principio abuelo, pero sáltate esa parte de "erase una vez, en un lugar muy lejano", no sé que le hayan de interesante a esas palabras mis compañeras-el mayor no pudo evitar reírse tras esas palabras, era increíble que a sus cortos 7 años pudiera decir eso…pero recordó que el también era una persona bastante "madura" a su edad

-bueno, entonces comenzare así…hace muchos tiempo, en algún lugar de Grecia, habían 12 jóvenes, donde no habían peleas ni conflictos, donde la misión mas difícil para esos hombres del mañana era la de no dejar que se derritiera el helado por el calor, donde el buscar a tus amigos en las escondidas era de vida o muerte, donde una cama era como los campos Elíseos para los héroes tras un día de entrenamiento con los mayores…

_**HACE MAS DE 40 AÑOS ATRÁS…**_

-¡el ultimo que llega le hace aseo al templo de Macara!-gritaba un niño de cabellera azul que corría emocionado en dirección al coliseo.

-¡Milo no es justo, tu saliste primero!-le reprochaba otro joven, que a pesar de tener la misma edad, su cuerpo era aun mayor que el de sus compañeros-¡además nadie ha aceptado tu juego!

-¡oye alacrán, detente o nos castigaran!-otro joven de cabellos castaños gritaba mientras su amigo corría a toda velocidad al lugar de entrenamiento.

-no tiene remedio…

-¿y eso que importa Camus?, Milo es Milo, tu eres tu…no sería entretenido si cambiáramos

-Mu tiene razón, además cuando Milo se dé cuenta que nadie está corriendo, se molestara y listo-le contestaba un niño de largos cabellos tan dorados como el sol, mientras descendía lentamente junto a sus amigos.

Ya en aquel recinto, el joven de escorpión esperaba a sus compañeros con los brazos cruzados, demostrando su malestar

-menos mal que llegaron, ¿Por qué no corrieron con migo?

-porque no teníamos gana –contesto el joven León, sacando de quicio a su amigo. Milo quiso contestarle algunas cosas, pero al ver como llegaban los mayores, se detuvo, y prefirió ignorar a sus amigos

-¿y a este que bicho le pico?-preguntaba Mascara de Muerte que llegaba junto con Afrodita y Shura

-es que no corrimos cuando él nos dijo, por eso se molesto-aclaro el pequeño lemuriano

-¿y por eso se molesto?, vaya genio que tiene este, tan pequeño y tan gruñón

-tú no te metas, afro-tras esto, el pequeño le saco la legua al suizo, lo que hizo que este se molestara.

Junto en ese momento, llegaron aquellos de mayor rango, Aioros y Saga, jóvenes que ya habían obtenido sus respectivas armaduras doradas

-buenos días chicos-saludo Aioros, recibiendo una ovación como saludo de los más pequeños

-vaya, al parecer alguien hoy no se levanto de buenas, ¿Qué te paso Milo?

-nada que te importe Saga

-Milo…-el joven supo de inmediato que la voz que lo llamo era la del Patriarca, el hombre más respetado de todo el santuario

-pa...patriarca-contesto nervioso

-porque tratas así a tus compañeros de armas

-por nada maestro…es que…yo…

-¿qué sucedió Milo?-la calmada voz del Patriarca esperaba una respuesta

-Se enojo por qué no corrimos con él hasta acá-fue la respuesta seria de joven acuariano, que contesto al ver que su amigo, no emitía palabra alguna

-y después le grito a afrodita y le saco la lengua-siguió Aioria

-y al final le grito a Saga maestro-concluyo Mu

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen tus amigos Milo?-El pequeño solo agacho el rostro de vergüenza, sabía que lo que le diría el santo padre-Milo, ellos son tus amigos, no te enojes por eso, no te molestes por cosas tan vagas como esas, disfruta tu vida y cada momento de ella. Ahora a lo que hemos venido, a su entrenamiento.

En entrenamiento comenzó con normalidad, mientras el pequeño escorpión pensaba en que el momento vergonzoso que sus compañeros le habían hecho pasar en frente del santo padre.

Ya en la tarde los jóvenes se disponían a descansar, el entrenamiento era cada vez más difícil. Como era ya costumbre, al ser Aries el primer templo, siempre descansaban un poco ahí los más jóvenes, hasta que cada uno decidía partir a sus respectivos templos. Entre risas y simples comentarios se entretenían, a excepción de uno que seguía ignorando al resto.

-¿Milo aun sigues enojado con nosotros?-pregunto Aldebarán mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco, dado por el dueño de casa

-olvídalo Alde, aun es inmaduro-respondió Aioria mientras se recostado en el frio piso a dormir

-no seas así Aioria-le reclamo Mu-Vamos Milo, ya olvídalo

-son malo amigos, si me hubieras seguido no me hubiera molestado y no le hubiera sacado la lengua a Afrodita y no se hubiera enterado Saga y no le hubiera contestado a él y no se habría enterado el Patriarca.

-no hubiera…ho hubiera-repetía Shaka

-Milo, aprende a no ser tan impulsivo-Le contestaba Camus que tranquilamente jugaba go con Shaka

-Saben que, ya no son mas mis amigos, por su culpa el patriarca casi me regaña

-pero no lo hizo, ¿acaso eso no es lo importante?-preguntaba el segundo guardián, que al igual que sus otros compañeros no veía ningún problema en la situación

-ya me aburrí de ustedes, voy a irme a jugar-contesto molesto el Escorpión mientras subía a su templo

-¡NO TE ENOJES MILO!-le gritaba Aioria mientras se perdía rumbo a su templo

-vaya, esta vez sí se enojo feo-comentaba el dueño de casa

-no será por mucho-contestaba el santo de la virgen mientras movía las piezas de su jugada

-aun así no me gusta que se enoje, voy con el-así el futuro Toro Dorado se coloco de pie para seguir a su compañero y amigo

-Déjalo Alde, es lo que quiere-contesto seriamente Camus

-Pero…

-ágamos algo bien hecho, propongo ir por Milo y que vayamos a jugar a algún lado aprovechando que aún es temprano, ¿Qué les parece?-tras la idea del León, todos se miraron, no era una mala idea cuando se trataba de jugar

-bien, entonces ¡a Escorpión!

Así los jóvenes aprendices dorados subieron hasta el Octavo templo en busca de su compañero, pero no se encontraba nadie…siguieron subiendo mientras le preguntaban a los mayores que se encontraban en sus casa, pero nada, ni rastro del Joven guardián

-¿y si esta con el patriarca?-pregunta Aldebarán, tras lo cual subieron directo a la gran recamara patriarcal, buscaron en el gran salón de reuniones, los balcones e incluso en el comedor y cocina, pero nada, hasta que el cosmos del pequeño fue perceptible por el resto, se sentía triste y melancólico.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía, descubrieron que el pequeño Milo tenía en sus manos lo que sería una serie de papeles largos y angostos con diversos dibujos por un lado

-¿qué paso Milo?-pregunto Aioria al acercarse a su amigo

-es que…vi…vine a buscar… algo en que…en…entretenerme y…encontré esto y…-el joven no paraba de llorar, mientras los jóvenes descubrían con asombro que todo lo que eran dibujos no eran más que los valiosos pergaminos que los más antiguos Santos de eras pasadas habían dejado como memorias, y que ahora eran reducidas a dibujos…y lo peor aún, todos esos escritos eran del patriarca los que guardaba sigilosamente en sus aposentos, ya que se trataban de los únicos recuerdos de sus antiguos compañeros de orden [3].

-Por Buda…estos son…-con sus ojitos completamente abiertos, Shaka descubría la importancia de los escritos

-ahora sí que no te salvas Milo-aclaraba Aioria

-¡en verdad lo siento, no era mi intención!-los lagrimas de Milo eran por el miedo, sabía que su actitud tendría graves consecuencias

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntaba Aldebarán que tras tratar de borrar los dibujos, se dio cuenta que era imposible quitarlos de ahí

-solo hay dos soluciones-aclaro Camus-la primera es esconderlos

-pero el patriarca ama esto, ¿acaso crees que no se dará cuenta de que no están?-aclaro Mu, eso solo dejaba la otra solución

-o lo otro es simplemente contarle-las palabras del francés fueron respondidas por el silencio. Todos los presentes, incluido Milo sabían que el patriarca se disgustaría mucho por lo que había pasado, y que Milo se llevaría un castigo, aparte de la llamada de atención de la mañana, y es que en realidad, ninguno quería estar en los zapatos del octavo guardián, pero también estaban de acuerdo que no querían ver castigado a su mejor hermano de armas

-¿Amigos…?-Aldebarán rompió el silencio, diciéndole en su mirar lo que pensaba

-Milo, vete directo a tu templo, pero no pases ni por Piscis, ni Capricornio ni Sagitario-dijo Camus colocándose de pie-vete ya Bicho

-pero…

-es mejor-dijo Shaka que ya comprendía la idea de su amigo-y pregunten lo que te pregunten, di que no nos has visto ¿sí?-aclaro non una simple sonrisa, para tranquilizar a su amigo

-muchachos…-Milo tenía un mal presentimiento

-¡vete Milo!-grito Aioria, por miedo o simplemente por obedecer, el joven escorpión salió del templo rumbo al suyo

-Camus, ¿crees que resulte?-pregunto Mu, que aun no se convencía de la idea

-no lo sé-fueron las palabras de acuariano-pero pase lo que pase todos diremos lo mismo

En el templo de Escorpión. Milo estaba acostado en su cama, con el rostro escondido, sabía por la mirada de sus compañeros que algo tramaban, pero por el miedo del momento decidió Huir.

Estaba pensando tanto en la situación que no se percato cuando Saga y Mascara de muerte habían entrado en su templo

-oye, mocoso, ¿estás?-llamaba Mascara

-Por favor, se llama Milo-tras la llamada Milo se apareció frente a sus compañeros-Milo, el patriarca nos necesita en el gran salón-El rostro de Milo palideció al escuchar esas palabras, lo habían delatado sus amigos y ahora vendría la reprimenda

Ya en el gran salón, Los mayores se encontraban a la espera del patriarca, y los más pequeños que no aparecían

-Me preocupa Aioria, no lo encontré-comentaba Aioros

-no lo sé, no vi ni a él ni al resto de los mocosos

-por favor mascara, ellos tiene nombre, y es verdad, ni siquiera estaba Shaka en su templo cuando pasamos-entonces a la mente de Milo llego a una conclusión, una más triste que la penada en su templo cuando lo fueron a buscar.

Tras unos minutos, se presento el patriarca, seguido de 5 niños, todos los faltantes.

-Jóvenes, los he llamado porque hoy a sucedido algo realmente triste e inesperado-los presentes no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellos, mientras Milo buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos, pero todos tenían los rostros agachados-hoy en la tarde, al llegar a mis aposentos descubrí un hecho realmente desagradable. Los 5 jóvenes que ven a mis espaldas y que algún día serán guerreros a disposición de nuestra diosa Athena, han cometido una grave falta

-por los dioses, que hiciste Aioria-se preguntaba Aioros

-Patriarca, disculpe que lo interrumpa pero… ¿fueron los 5?

-se lo que piensas Mascara, pero así es, y no soy yo quien debería contestar a sus preguntas, sino ellos mismos-girando a mirar a los 5 mencionados-¿no es así, jóvenes guerreros?

Los 5 guardaron silencio, uno muy incomodo

-¿Qué hicieron Aioria?-pregunto con un tono de temor el guardián de Sagitario

-hermano…

-jugamos con los pergaminos del patriarca-contesto Camus, dejando a los presentes con un rostro de espanto

-¿Qué?, ¿Camus tu también?-pregunto Aioros

-no tan solo el Aioros, también Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria y Yo-aclaro el santo de la virgen tras las miradas de asombro

-pensé que no viviría para ver a Mu haciendo alguna maldad-aclaro el ultimo guardián con asombro

-¿pero por que lo hicieron?-el geminiano aun no salía de su asombro

-estábamos aburridos y vinimos a buscar algo en que entretenernos-contesto el futuro segundo guardián

-y como encontramos esos pergaminos, nos pusimos s dibujar en ellos-prosigo Mu

-pero tarde nos dimos cuenta que eran pergaminos del patriarca-Finalizo el quinto santo dorado.

Milo miraba con terror a sus compañeros que se culpaban por algo que ellos no habían hecho, pero ¿Por qué?, sabía que el castigo seria severo, muy drástico, pero eso no le traía la respuesta, con su mirada encontró la de su mejor amigo, Camus, que mediante cosmos exigió una respuesta

_¿Por qué?_

Camus sabía que si le daba la respuesta serian descubiertos así que solo se limito a ignorar la mirada de su amigo

-como ya todos saben que ocurrió, creo que saben también que esta acción conlleva a una falta grave y como tal debe ser sancionada-aclaro el antiguo guardián de Aries

-Patriarca, en nombre de mi hermano y sus compañeros, le ofrezco mis disculpas, sé que eso no cambia lo sucedido, pero créame que me siento sumamente defraudado y avergonzado del actuar de estos jóvenes-las palabras y la mirada de Aioros calaron ondo en el corazón de Aioria y sus compañeros

-comparto la opinión de mi compañero, la actitud de estos jóvenes ha sido deshonrosa para nuestra orden, por lo cual el castigo que usted emplee patriarca, será la más justa-Mu, Aldebarán y Shaka no pudieron esconder la pena de las palabras de Saga, que en su tono de voz demostraba la desilusión que sentía hacia los santos que se consideraban más tranquilos

-a vista que nadie se apone a lo sucedido, y que están de acuerdo con que se tome una solución, la decisión es que estos jóvenes tendrán 6 mese de entrenamiento arduo, sin descanso ni los fines de semana ni las tardes, sus armaduras las tendrán de pelear, y demostrar que ya no son niños inmaduros, que serán dignos de nuestra diosa

-Patriarca, encuentro justo su castigo, mas me gustaría que esos jóvenes se les quitara sus templos y que durmieran junto con los demás aprendices de plata y bronce hasta que obtengan sus armaduras-propuso Shura

-además de buscar la forma de cómo reparar el daño causado-aclaro Afrodita

Milo no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y salió corriendo del gran salón, los presentes se sorprendieron por lo sucedido, mas los justificaron al pensar que su compañero se sentía defraudado de la actitud de sus amigos.

Ya en el templo de escorpión. Milo se dedico a llorar…de rabia…de ira…de pena…de injusticia…porque sabía que sus amigos estaban cubriendo una falta que no les correspondía.

No se percato en el momento en que una persona llego hasta su recamara, y se sentó en la cama. Milo levanto el rostro encontrándose con un patriarca cansado pero gentil que lo mirada, sabia a que venía…y no se pudo contener. Se abalanzo a sus brazos y lloro amargamente, quería decirle toda la verdad, pero algo se lo impedía, no sabía si era el miedo al castigo, o que sus amigos tuvieran más problemas por culparlo, pero sintió una mano acariciar unos rebeldes cabellos y la voz tranquila del patriarca.

-Lo mejor es solo llorar, deja que las lágrimas digan lo que las palabras no pudieron expresar-y con lagrimas Milo se culpo, con lagrimas reconoció su error, pidió disculpas y demostró que estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido, por él y por sus amigos.

Ya cuando se pudo tranquilizar, y solo quedaban unos ojitos rojos al igual que sus mejillas, las palabras salieron

-patriarca, yo lo siento yo…

-lo sé Milo, lo sé todo, ellos serán niños…pero no saben mentir, al igual que tu, lo note en cuanto les conté todo en la sala, note que habías sido tu, y tus compañeros sabían que te castigaría, por eso se culparon, supe que te dolió verlos ahí, recibiendo palabras muy fuertes.

-patriarca, en verdad lo siento, perdóneme

-no te preocupes Milo, sé que no lo volverás a hacer, hoy ya tuviste un castigo muy fuerte para tu corta edad ¿o no?-y era cierto, Milo descubrió que siempre se enojaba con sus amigos, y no veía el lado bueno, el tener amigos con quienes contra, ellos te harán reír, enojar y también llorar, ellos darán todo por los que quieren, porque esos son los verdaderos amigos.

-gracias patriarca

-de nada, aunque la situación ya se aclaro, no significa que no tendrán un castigo-el futuro santo de cabellera azul sonrío, y abrazo al patriarca junto con darle las gracias para ir corriendo hasta el salón del patriarca, donde todavía estaban los "castigados"

-al menos no castigaron a Milo-concluso Mu con una triste sonrisa

-eso es cierto, aunque extrañare mi templo-contesto suspirando Tauro

-y las tardes de juegos-concluyo Aioria

-dejaremos el juego de go para más adelante Shaka-comento Camus

-¡AMIGOS!- la conocida voz los saco de sus pensamientos, mientras el joven de Escorpión llegaba a todo lo que le daban las piernas- tendremos una semana de castigo, así que como el más inteligente y astuto de los 6 recomiendo irnos a dormir temprano-decía Milo asombrando a los presentes jóvenes con su radiante sonrisa

-pero Milo…

-nada de peros Aldebarán, ese cuerpazo que tienes necesita descanso, tendremos una semana de arduo entrenamiento, además dormiremos todos en mi templo, así que a dormir muchachos

-espera Milo-lo detuvo Camus-a que te refieres con "tenemos"

-eso Camus, tenemos una semana de castigo

-Pero Milo, tú no estás castigado, nosotros si-aclaro Mu

-no Mu, yo estoy castigado por una semana con entrenamiento por haber dañado los pergaminos y ustedes por cubrirme

-¡le contaste al patriarca!-asustado Aioria sacaba la conclusión

-digamos que solo le devolví la mano a mis amigos- Camus quiso contestar pero rápidamente Shaka le tapo la boca

-déjalo, Milo ya entendió…

Todos se miraron y rieron, que mas daba un castigo, si al final se tenían entre ellos

/

-y así paso-concluyo el hombre mientras el niño no perdía detalle alguno

-sabes abuelo, no entendí mucho tu historia, pero si hubo una parte que me gusto mucho

-¿y cuál sería la excepción?

-la parte donde el niño le dice a sus amigos que se van a ir a dormir a su templo, que tiene mucho que entrenar

-vaya, te gusto el final solamente y yo que me esmere en contarte toda la historia con todo y detalle

-no abuelo, no es eso, pero gracias, creo que ahora no me enojare con mis amigos

-eso está mejor-el pequeño beso la mejilla del abuelo y retiraba a dormir -buenas noches Kardia

-buenas noches Abuelo Milo-cuando estaba por entrar a su cuarto regreso por una última pregunta-¿abuelo se me olvidaba preguntarte algo?

-dime

-¿se puede tener amigos por siempre?

-ese ha sido un deseo que se cumplió hace mucho [4], ¿quién crees que es el abuelo de los gemelos?, ¿o de quién crees que es hija la maestra de francés?, si pequeño, ahí amigos que pueden ser para siempre…eso no lo dudes…

/…/

`O-O´

[1] inspirado en el Fic de Minelava "Fiesta de Lemurianos", donde Milo y Aioria molesta y hace llorar a Mu, tras haber pasado un mal día

[2] Inspirado en el Fic "Golden Years: Memorias del Corazón Capitulo 2 Sorpresa de Bienvenida donde la llegada del aprendiz de virgo trae más de una conjetura

[3] Inspirada en el Fic Yaoi "Fiebre" donde mencionan la existencia de pergaminos escritos por los antiguos santos dorados

[4] Inspirado en el Fic "Golden Years: Memorias del Corazón Capitulo 1 Un deseo para siempre, donde Milo pide un deseo de cumpleaños

^.^

Listo, el Fic no me convenció para nada, pero SAINT LUNASE me dijo que extrañaba un Fic como estos, y tras la ausencia de inspiración en esta semana y la soledad que me rodea, esto salió de la nada. Lo siento

El Fic tiene partes inspiradas en otros trabajos que a mi gusto son geniales, incluso los tengo impresos y anillados y me sirven para leer en las noches donde no consigo cerrar los ojos

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá, y ya saben, cualquier comentario, sea cual sea, en la nubecita de acá abajo

¡DANK!


End file.
